


Fight Off the Lights Tonight and Just Stay With Me

by mushroomnoodles



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Peterick, SO FLUFFY, They are so cute, brief mention of intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomnoodles/pseuds/mushroomnoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Patrick and Pete celebrate their 10th anniversary in the fluffiest way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Off the Lights Tonight and Just Stay With Me

It was their tenth anniversary and their only day off that week. Not that they were planning to do anything great – they were only going to spend some time together and feel blissful about it. Actually, they’d spent the day doing… interesting things. They had made love plenty of times already, Pete couldn’t remember how many exactly, but he could still feel endorphins rushing through his veins. It was evening now, and Pete could hear Patrick’s voice from the shower: it was distracting him and making him dial the wrong number for the pizzeria. At the third unfortunate attempt – Patrick had just hit a high note that made Pete press the “6” key instead of the “5” key on his iPhone – he decided he didn’t want pizza delivery for the tenth year in a row.

He got up and walked to the bathroom door; when he knocked, Patrick stopped singing (and Pete was a little displeased).

“What’s up, Pete?”

Pete smiled, excited about what he was about to suggest.

“Get dressed when you’re done, we’re going out.”

What, going out? Patrick kept quiet for a moment, the only sound was the water washing his body. Pete knew he was confused: they never went out by themselves. 

Being famous while having secrets like this was hard. Pete wasn’t able to keep his hands off Patrick, he couldn’t focus on him when he talked without lingering his eyes on his mouth. Even though Patrick seemed to have more self-control, it was clear, very clear to everyone that their friendship wasn’t simple friendship anymore.

They didn’t want to start any drama, they only wanted to consume their love in the most discreet way possible.  
They were used to secrecy; they usually just stayed in their shared house, or, whenever they felt like hanging out, they always made sure they had company. Often, they took advantage of their friends and families’ availability, as they were always ready to cover them up.

All of this, though, required organization, so neither of them ever decided to go out on a date on two feet.

“I thought we were having pizza here?”

“No. I wanna do something different today.”

“But won’t we…”

Pete interrupted him. He knew what he wanted to say.

“Don’t worry,” he said, pressing his ear and his hand on the door, “and just trust me.”

Patrick’s consent came a few seconds later, whereupon silence took over.

“Patrick… would you please sing some more?” Pete kind of blushed when he made this request; he couldn’t see Patrick’s face, but he was sure he was smiling. He started humming the tune again, and Pete went to the room next to the bathroom to change his clothes.

***

They took Pete’s car, which was black and had tinted windows. Before starting the car, the bass-player lied his eyes on Patrick, who was sitting next to him, intent on fasting his seat belt. He didn’t look much different than usual: he was wearing black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, his spectacles – Pete insisted that he would bring them – and a grey fedora. His coppery bangs were combed on one side, his hair was fine and looked so soft; his blue-greenish eyes kept their brilliance in the darkness of a summer night like that, too. It was still him, his Patrick, but he grew more beautiful and adorable by the second to Pete. His heart filled up all at once when Patrick noticed he was staring at him and looked in his eyes, lips crooked in a shy smile. Although they had been dating for ten years by now (plus four of unconfessed love on the bassist’s side), Pete kept on falling in love again and again.

“So…” Patrick broke the comfortable silence, “where are we going?”

Pete awoke from his trance and started the engine, “It’s a surprise.”

They left in the dark; the road was isolated, and only the streetlights provided some light. Pete didn't take the route for the city center, and he could see Patrick relax on the passenger seat out of the corner of his eye.

They drove on a rough road, uphill for the most part. The streetlights got rarer and less bright as they delved into unspoiled nature, until asphalt turned into gravel.

Pete stopped at a plain on the top of the hill; it was utterly dark. Then he got off the car and Patrick followed him, getting to him in a rush, and they held hands. Patrick didn't ask any questions, he just walked next to Pete until he stopped.

An infinite horizon greeted them: the lights of Chicago were shining through the night.

Lights of whizzing cars were visible in the streets, while skyscrapers and neon signs outside pubs and clubs dominated the whole scene. Patrick stayed there, looking down upon his city, ravished by the nightlife that vivified it. Pete, on the other hand, couldn't manage - nor had he the slightest intention - to divert his eyes from Patrick in the dim light.

"Wow, Pete... What a panorama. It's so..."

Pete could tell that Patrick's heart was happy from the beauty of the moment, and his melted.

"It isn't even the best part..." Pete smiled. Finally, Patrick turned to him and bit his lip slightly, returning his smile when Pete grabbed his arm and motioned the singer to follow him.

They couldn't see Chicago from where they were now. There were no lights but the ones in the sky. 

Pete chose a place and sat down on the moist grass, dragging Patrick down with him. When they were close enough, Pete put his lips on his boyfriend's and kissed him deeply, tongues united in a sweet caress, before linking their foreheads together and listening to their synchronized breaths.

"Look up," he whispered to the singer.

Patrick raised his gaze and his face lighted up. The silvery light of the stars reflected on his features, in his clear eyes, on his rosy mouth. 

His skin looked marmoreal in that game of lights and shadows, then his lips parted briefly.

He seemed so enchanted, eyes wide, and Pete was sure Patrick had never seen so many stars.

Pete smiled to himself, glad he’d had the great idea of bringing Patrick there that night. His expression in that exact moment, his ethereal shape meant the world to Pete.

The bassist lied down, face towards the huge starry ceiling, the only limit for the two of them that night. Patrick took his hand, tightened it and Pete felt its warmth; then, he lowered on his face, leaving a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I've never seen anything like this," Patrick said, resting next to his boyfriend, their hands still tied together.

His voice sounded feeble, thin. Timid, as it sounded like the day they had confessed their love for each other ten years before.

"Yeah," Pete said, while clenching his arm on the other's waist. "Look. That's the milky way."

"Where?"

Pete pointed at the galaxy.

"Up there. I can't really show you any constellations or planets, there's just too many."

Patrick laughed; Pete curled up and hid his face in Patrick's chest, letting Patrick hold him tight. Pete felt as safe as ever, as if the kiss Patrick had just left on his forehead could save him from harm. It must've been the best moment in Pete's life. 

"It's gorgeous, Pete. I'm speechless."

" _You_ leave me speechless," Pete's lips and breath tickled the singer's neck as he spoke, " _you_ are marvelous. The best sight ever."

They rested on the fresh grass for hours, embracing and counting stars and cuddling tenderly. Then Patrick's touch grew more desperate and his kisses grew more intense, his breath heavier and his eyes hungrier; Pete stroke his chest, then his belly down to his crotch.

They made love outdoors for the first time, and only a billion asters could witness their little, immense happiness. Their light tinted their joint bodies white, and every now and then, a moan would be stolen, a sigh would escape their lips. 

Then they were just lying on the grass again, exhausted, and they didn't mind not being dressed; they were too happy and tired to even stop smiling.

"Happy Anniversary, my love," Pete said, then yawned.

Patrick thought he had already fallen asleep when he answered, "Happy Anniversary to you, love. Thank you for existing."

Pete just held himself even tighter to his boyfriend’s body.


End file.
